Howdy Partner
by TheGreatWolf
Summary: So here's just some crack crap I wrote about hetalia if all of America's aquired territories had characters too. This one is about Texas but here are the territories it gained. The origanal 13 colonies, the Louisiana purchase, Britain cession, Spain cession, Gadsden purchase, Mexican cession, Oregan territory, Alaska, Hawaii, and the annexation of Texas.


Hey so I got this idea seeing how in Hetalia Romano isn't a country but since he was seperate from Feliciano as chibis he's his own person. Also since Prussia isn't a country anymore but still exists it made me think maybe since Texas was once a country it has it's own character and that character lives with America and every other piece of land that America has gotten from other countries. So here's my fanfic, it's not "Each 50 states get a personality" more like every piece of land has a personality like the Louisiana Purchase or the Mexican Cession but there will be a few states like Texas, Hawaii, and Alaska because the were gotten seperately from other.

.

.

.

This is Texas, one of America's eleven acquired territories. Unlike like the other territories, before Texas was annexed into the US it was it's own country with a president, government, and everything. But Mexico, being the creepy jerk he is, kept trying to get him back into their country using any means necessary. After many continued fights, Texas knew it was time he ask for help so he asked the US to annex him into his expanding territory. It took a while (and a change of boss) for him to say yes but come on, This is America we are talking about who would do anything for freedom, and justice, and all that crap. Besides, at this time America was going through that whole 'western expansion' faze so when he heard he'd be acquiring more land he sure as heck wasn't going to just pass it up.

So then America annexed Texas in 1845 ... which was basically a declaration of war to Mexico who was all like 'u no let me haz Tejas!?' and went to kick America's ass but he really had no chance especially back then when America was burger-free and gaining as much land as possible.

Mexico on the other hand never had any real luck to begin with anyway (even as a kid) like with the whole post-independence economy, the Mexican-American war, territorial session, a civil war, two empires, and a dictatorship. That would burn out anyone. Especially someone with Mexico's history.

History lesson!

Mexico was first known as Ancient Mesoamerica (or pre-Colombian mexico) with tribes like the well-known Mayan, Aztec, and Incan empires. Then Spain crossed the ocean, conquered and blah, blah, blah and somehow Spain was left with Mexico ... who, unfortunately, was a lot like South Italy and pretty much useless if you don't include the imported goods. Mexico acted a lot like Romano took which must mean something about Spain parentingship, most likely that he's not very good at it.

Later Mexico declared independence in the early 1900s but even without Spain, Mexico was poor and had economic instability. Actually economic instability kind of sums up Mexico's whole life up to now because he can never really seem to get his pesos just right or was in some kind of war.

Though nowadays some people believe it's starting to get better with Mexico getting not only a new economy but a new government as well.

But even with all that, he was still a creep.

.

.

.

"So is that him in the bushes?"

"Yep."

"And how long has he been doing this?"

" ... About two months."

Colonies sighed placing his head in his hands and looked at his younger brother from across table. Annexed in 1845, Texas was the sixth eldest with messy blond hair, blue eyes, a cowboy hat, boots, wrangler jeans, a plaid button up shirt, and a silver six shooter. He was also one of the most rebellious besides the ceded Spain territory and Gadsden Purchase. And Colonies was cool with that since Texas was responsible and sensable enough to know, always remembering back to his rebellious days so he couldn't get mad at the cowboy without being a hypocrite. But he didn't quite know how to handle Texas's ... stalker.

Right now the said stalker was hiding in the bushes at the state park that both Texas and the Thirteen Colonies were talking at. But unfortunately for Mexico, even with the large shrub in front of him, the bright red bandana around his neck gave him away.

"Come on out, Mexico, we know you're there so you might as well show yourself so we can talk." TC called out calmly causing something in the bushes to tense up and slowly peak out two brown eyes between two leaves. "Come on, we aren't going to attack you."

"Prometes? You promise?"

"Sí." Texas answered him.

Eyeing them suspiciously, Mexico slinked out from the bushes slowly and cautiously as if he suspected Colonies was going to suddenly pull out a glock and shoot the mexican straight in the forehead, gangsta style. He sat at the park picnic table right beside Texas ... right beside Texas. Texas nervously shifted, scooting a bit away from Mexico but to no avail since he would scoot right back next to the cowboy.

In aggravation, Texas moved over one more time to his left.

Mexico followed with a slight jerk in Tex's direction.

Texas fell off his seat.

It seemed like for a whole second the entire world was silent. Somewhere at the World Meeting, America's glasses fell off his face and he screamed. Then Texas stood back up a bit wobbly with his cowboy hat still on the ground and his right hand grabbing for the pistol in his holster at his hip. "Ya damn, mexican! Get the hell off my land!"

"Aw hell no, amigo." The mexican snapped back after getting over the initial shock of pushing Texas off the bench. "I swam a hundred meters to get here! Do you know how hard that is?"

Thirteen Colonies just looked at the two, amused and patiently waiting for the two kids to stop.

"And what the hell do you mean 'your land'? This is mine!"

"Goddammit, Mex, we've done gone over this before! The border is the Rio Grande!"

"Shut the hell up, you horse theif! You have no idea what you're talking about!"

Though it was probably going to be a while before that happened.

"Yeah, that's what I thought! Run for the border ya damn mexican!"

Colonies sighed, standing up from the bench. Well, it had been fun watching but he had business to attend to, parties to crash, and dinner to make. Tonight was cheese steak night, his favorite!

Colonies turned to tell Texas goodbye but found that he was still chasing Mexico until he got to the border shouting, "And don't come back, ya hear?"

"Yeah, yeah, see you tomorrow, Tex!" Mexico shouted as he jumped into the Rio Grande.

"See you tomorrow, Mex!"

Colonies just shook his head muttering 'crazy kids' before walking off back to his territory.


End file.
